Elegance and Pervertedness?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Paladin reunites with her cousin after all these years.


**Elegance and…pervertedness?**

**Pairing: Paladin x Annelotte**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors, Queens Blade or any of their characters.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I will admit: this has been going on in my head for…years. XD Seriously, years. I mean, pairing two of the sexiest knights in anime (in my opinion) works perfectly! Hehe! I just haven't thought of a specific story for them until now. XD**

**A-anyways, I'm kinda pairing the two of them as cousins cause…why not? XD**

**Enjoy!**

Another day, another adventure for the four main Bikini Warriors. They've gone on their little sexy shenanigans like usual, getting into tough situations, being in places they shouldn't be in and getting a bit greedy with money and other items, mostly on Fighter's part. But now, they are on their way to the next town, which is a long way down. They were told to stick to the path, but for them, it feels like forever since they left the last town they stayed at. Fighter groans as she slowly keeps on walking.

"Aaahhhh…how much further?" she whines. "My legs are getting tired…!"

"I-I'm sure we're getting closer," Mage replies. "Just a bit further and we'll be there in no time."

"How about a break?" Dark Elf says. "We've been walking for what it seems like a few hours."

"What, in the middle of a forest?" Fighter says.

"There is no other place to rest, is there?" Paladin says.

The sexy red-head sighs in defeat. "I guess it'll suffice." She sits on a cut down tree and crosses her leg over the other. "I needed that…"

"We all do," Mage replies as she sits beside Dark Elf. "We've been walking for a while."

Paladin sits beside Fighter. "After we freshen up, how about we continue our walk…holding hands~?"

The red-head blushes heavily. "Wh-wh-why would we want to do that?"

"To make it more enjoyable~?" the blonde knight shrugs. "It'll be like we're actual couples~!"

Mage blushes as well. "C-c-couples? Well, um…I guess it'll be alright." She feels a hand gently grab hers and looks up to see the dark skinned warrior smile at her.

"I'm with you all the way, Mage," Dark Elf winks.

"O-okay…"

Paladin happily turns toward Fighter. "Then, it leaves you and me. How about it, Fighter? Do you want to hold hands?"

The red-head thinks about it for a moment. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, Paladin has been so nice to her throughout their journey to become great warriors, even though her perverted behavior can be annoying. She starts to reach out her hand when Paladin's smile fades and quickly looks up.

"Fighter, look out!" Grabbing the leader, she jumps out of the way before a blade makes contact with her.

The two Brawlers look toward a cloaked figure with a sword.

"Brave Warriors," a female voice that belongs to the cloaked figure says. "I've heard about you four from some tales. Turns out you are the real thing."

Fighter chuckles. "Yeah? What of it?"

"I wish to test your strength," the cloaked woman says as she points her sword. "One on one. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Fighter says, but before she grabs her weapon, Paladin gently puts her hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. "Huh?"

"Let me fight alone this time," she says. "You've been taking the spotlight way too many times."

"But…I'm the leader of this party," the red-head says. "I can take her down in one blow."

"You need to save your energy in case all of us go down against someone stronger than us," Paladin says. "So please…~"

Fighter bites her lip and nods, sighing in defeat. "Okay, it's your show. Go get her."

"Thanks so much~!"

Grabbing her great sword, Paladin steps forward, getting into her battle position. "I accept your challenge!"

"Good. Then let's begin."

Paladin and the cloaked woman charge at each other and clash blades. They push each other back and swing their weapons again and again, clashing blades and sparks fly with each hit. They push each other back once again and pant a little. Paladin can tell this warrior is strong, so she won't go down that easily. She runs toward her again to lunge at her with her sword, but the cloaked figure dodges it easily and kicks her down. Paladin falls face down, butt up and the cloaked figure chuckles. The blonde knight turns and jumps to her feet to prepare for battle.

"I don't like where this is going," Dark Elf says.

"She's got this," Fighter says. "She's a strong warrior, so a few hits won't get her to throw in the towel."

"I hope she'll be okay in the end," Mage says, a bit nervous on how the fight will turn out.

Paladin and the cloaked warrior continue clashing blades, dodging each other's attacks by using their agility and pretty much trying to find an opening. The cloaked warrior jabs her blade at a very fast pace, making it difficult for Paladin to dodge, so all she can do is block. But she cannot hide forever since the cloaked warrior is clever. When she finds the right moment, she parries her attack, ducks under and slashes upward. A successful hit, making the cloaked warrior fly upward and crash into a tree. She shakes off the pain and stands up.

"Not bad, brave warrior," she says. "But I'm far from done."

"Hehe! So am I," Paladin says as she raises her sword. "That's why I'm going to finish it quickly." Her blade glows in yellow light, surprising the cloaked warrior.

"What the…!?" she says in disbelief.

"I call forth upon the Gods to aid me!" she shouts out to the heavens. "Holy Blade!"

She swings her sword downward. The cloaked warrior tries to block it, but the power is so strong that the amount of force put into the strike pushes her back quickly. The light glows brighter and brighter by the minute. Fighter, Dark Elf and Mage take a step closer, using their arms to shield their eyes from the light.

"She's doing it!" Fighter cries.

"She's actually going to win!" Dark Elf says.

"Go get her, Paladin-san!" Mage cheers.

With a battle cry, Paladin put all her power into the blade and the glow becomes so bright that the cloaked woman cannot handle this much power. The blonde strikes her down, ripping off the cloak entirely and she falls to the ground, defeated. As dust settles, it reveals a beautiful young woman with long lavender hair and blue eyes. She is wearing silver armor on her arms, legs and abdomen over a short blue dress with a dark blue cloth behind her. Paladin stops and stares at the woman while she does the same.

"Uhhhh…what's going on?" Fighter questions, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, sparkles appear in Paladin's eyes and she jumps in the lavender haired woman's arms happily.

"Cousin~!" she cheers. "Where have you been!?"

"C-COUSIIIIN!?" the three other Bikini Warriors say in unison.

"Huh?" the woman looks at the blonde who is nuzzling her head against her large bosom. "I-I don't remember anything like that."

"Sure you do~!" Paladin lifts her head to look into her eyes. "Don't you remember? I'm your cousin, Anne-chan!"

"ANNE-CHAAAAN!?" Fighter, Dark Elf and Mage say in unison again.

Paladin giggles and pulls away to gesture her hand toward the woman. "Sorry, ladies! I got a little carried away there. This here is my cousin, Annelotte. She's been raised as a boy due to her parents wanting her to become a great warrior. But it turns out she didn't want that and decided to walk down her own path."

"I still strive to become a great warrior," Annelotte says, closing her eyes. "But as for being a boy, I'm done with that."

"I'm so glad you did! It's been foreveeeer~!" Paladin hugs her cousin again and nuzzling her face against her bosom.

"S-stop it, cous…this is embarrassing!"

Fighter sweat drops at this. "Okay…okay, this is getting really strange. You two are cousins, yet you still fought each other?"

"I didn't recognize her at the time," Paladin says. "But now I do."

"It's been years, though," Annelotte says. "How did you know it was me?"

"I know that face anywhere~" the blonde knight says. "You've grown your hair long despite you being raised as a guy. And you kept it that way all these years. Plus, you like the color blue~!"

"That explains why she's wearing that dress with this type of color," Mage says.

"Oh! I would like you to meet my friends," Paladin says as she gestures her hand toward the other Bikini Warriors. "This is Fighter, the leader of the party. Mage, the adorable one of the party and Dark Elf, the brains of the group."

Annelotte stands up and bows respectively. "It's an honor to meet you, Brave Warriors. I didn't really think I'd run into my older cousin like this."

"How long have you two known each other?" Mage asks.

"Since we were little girls," Annelotte replies. "We often meet and fight each other for sparring. Our parents get along with one another quite well, seeing us walking down the path to becoming great warriors."

"Anne-chan did become a warrior, but chose to walk her own path," Paladin adds. "Same as I did, which is why I'm the warrior I am today~!"

"Sure, but you can be annoying with your pervertedness," Fighter says.

"Ehehe!" the blonde knight rubs the back of her head and then turns to her younger cousin. "So, Anne-chan! Would you like to join our party?"

"I'd…rather work alone, thanks," the lavender haired woman replies.

"Aw, come on!" Paladin whines. "We have reunited and you're just going to leave us? There is so much to catch up on!"

"I would love to, but…" Annelotte trails off when the blonde knight closes in and gazes into her ocean blue eyes. She is giving her the Puppy Dog eyes. "P-Paladin…!"

"Hey, you used to call me Pal-chan…~!" the blonde knight says.

"We're not kids anymore."

"So~? I want you to still call me that. For old times sake~!"

Fighter sweat drops again. "What a duo."

"So she acts like this around her cousin, huh?" Dark Elf says as she puts her hand on her hip.

"Well…it's kinda cute," Mage says with a nervous smile.

"Pleeeeaase~!?" Paladin begs, coming closer and invading her younger cousin's personal space. "Can't you be with us? Anne-chaaaaan~?"

The lavender haired woman blushes heavily and slightly turns her head. "A-alright, alright. I'll go with you so you can be quiet about it. U-uhhhh…Pal-chan…"

"Yaaaaaaay~!" Paladin hugs her younger cousin tightly and nuzzles her head against her bosom again. "I love you soooo muuuch, Anne-chan! Really, I do~!"

"Hey, get off, will you!?" Annelotte shouts as she tries to push her older cousin off, but fails miserably.

Fighter sighs in dismay. "Well, it's going to get more riled up from here on."

"I-I guess?" Mage says. "But it'll be fun to get to know Annelotte-san a bit better, right?"

"She's a worthy warrior to stand beside us," Dark Elf says. "Let's give her a chance."

All the while, Paladin keeps herself attached to her younger cousin while Annelotte begs for her to get off.

**A/N: So…what'd you think? Hehe! Finally got it off my chest and thought of an actual story for them after all these years. XD **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
